teddyruxpinfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Series
The Adventure Series, sometimes colloquially known as the Book & Tape Series, are the books of the original Teddy Ruxpin stories and songs to be used with toy, and their accompanying media, whether it be in cassette tape form or otherwise. Original Series (1985) The original Adventure Series ran from 1985 to 1987 and was produced jointly by Alchemy II and Worlds of Wonder, Teddy Ruxpin's production company at the time. The books were hardcover and until later titles, only had a portion of the words printed on them. Later incarnations used titles from the original series, but usually only about a dozen per release. The first Teddy Ruxpin by WOW is the only release to contain all the stories. The Worlds of Wonder Adventure Series was the first and only company to use cassette tapes to program Teddy's movements. Each set would come with the book and tape, hence why the series is often called "the book and tape series". These tapes, while in good quality, could sometimes cause problems as they needed to play perfectly in order to animate the Teddy toy correctly. The original lineup of stories is as follows: #The Airship #The Missing Princess #The Story of the Faded Fobs #Tweeg and the Bounders #All About Bears #Take A Good Look #Teddy Ruxpin's Birthday #Grubby's Romance #Teddy and the Mudblups #Teddy's Winter Adventure #Teddy Ruxpin Lullabies #Double Grubby #The Day Teddy Met Grubby #The Wooly What's-It #Grunge Music #The Medicine Wagon #Grundo Springtime Singtime #One More Spot #Autumn Adventure #Uncle Grubby #The Mushroom Forest #The Sign of a Friend #The Do-Along Songbook #Lost in Boggley Woods #Grundo Beach Party #The Third Crystal #Wooly and the Giant Snowzos #Tweeg Gets the Tweezles #"Quiet Please" #Anything in the Soup #Gizmos and Gadgets #Teddy Ruxpin's Christmas #Teddy Ruxpin Sings Love Songs #Teddy Ruxpin Summertime #Lullabies II #Water Safety with Teddy Ruxpin #Fire Safety with Teddy Ruxpin #Safe At Home With Teddy Ruxpin Promotional and Undocumented Stories NOTE: The dates listed on these pages may be inaccurate, as well as the documentation of certain titles. Please browse with caution. #Teddy Ruxpin P.O.P. Display Tape #Teddy Ruxpin and Grubby Display Tape #Teddy Ruxpin Greatest Hits #In Support of Missing Children #Teddy Ruxpin Visits The Dentist #Adventure in The Snow (Instant Quaker Oatmeal) #Crest and Teddy Ruxpin- Sales Tape #Crest Dental Promotion #Welcome to the Fire Station #Fire Station Facilitator Instructional Tape #Fire Station Lesson I: Get Down and Roll #Fire Station Lesson II: Cool It #Water Safety Message #Japanese Hinamatsuri Tape #Unnamed Adventure Series Story featuring "Amber" #U.K. Teddy Ruxpin Message - Never Go With Strangers #California Table Grape Commission - Special Teddy Ruxpin Tape #Special Teddy Ruxpin Sales Tape - Larry/Rank Retail #Welcome to Hasbro Children's Hospital Playskool/ "Little WOW" Series (1990-1996) "]]When Worlds of Wonder ceased production of their original Teddy Ruxpin toy, they developed a much smaller version that was released in 1990, and was later picked up to be used as the Playskool Teddy Ruxpin. The books were now paperback, and contained all of the words to the story. Due to their smaller size, these Adventure Series tapes came on cartridges that were similar to small 8 Tracks. These cartridges are not as easy to use as cassettes, as there is no stopping point or way to tell where they are in the story. As Teddy was no longer as popular, only thirteen of the original thirty-eight stories were released. Those titles are: The Airship, The Do-Along Songbook, Fire Safety, Gizmos and Gadgets, Grundo Beach Party, Lost in Boggley Woods, The Mushroom Forest, "Quiet, Please", Safe at Home With Teddy Ruxpin, Teddy Ruxpin Lullabies I&II, Water Safety, and Wooly and the Giant Snowzos. Category:Content Category:Adventure Series